The Smell of Lavender and Endless Wonder
by FaeCym
Summary: This long one-shot takes place immediately after Sykes dies and the Warehouse is saved. Artie has used the Astrolabe , Mrs. Fredrick and Mr. Kosan have just arrived to speak to Artie about HG. I own none of this and this little fiction is just for fun.


HG rode with Pete and Myka from the Warehouse to the B&B in Myka's Highlander. They had left as Mrs. Fredrick and Mr. Kosan appeared at the Warehouse and Walter Sykes' body left in a body bag. Jane was flying back from Hong Kong and all seemed to be right. She was confused as to how Artie knew exactly where the bomb was located, how he knew exactly where Sykes would be…but she decided not to bring this up to Pete and Myka. No she had more pressing matters to worry about at present. Mr. Kosan represented the Regents and she was still in their custody. As she was getting in the car, Kosan told Pete to cuff HG. Myka was very articulate in her argument but had moved her body in front her HG in a manner that spoke volumes to Mr. Kosan about where she stood in defense of HG. Pete just crossed his arms and didn't reach for his cuffs. So, HG took Pete's cuffs and put them on herself cuffing her own arms front. She then politely asked if she could go to the B&B with Agents Bering and Lattimere to shower and eat something. She pointed out that while saving the Warehouse her body was kidnapped , shot with a tesla, tied to a rigging pulley and scared out of its wits by a bomb. Kosan allowed her to go but insisted one of his guards go with them. The guard had to ride in front because Myka sat beside her forcing him to take the front seat. That little movie had made HG smile all the way there.

She registered the little flip her heart made when she saw Leena's Inn. Somehow, if she was honest with herself, this building, its occupants and the gardens had become home. Here and Atlas House were the only two places she had ever lived that brought such a reaction to her moldy old heart. She wondered if her room had been put in the Vault of dead agents. Technically, she guessed she wasn't dead. This made her think of Agent Jinks. She felt terror in her throat at the thought of seeing Claudia. The prospect of seeing her made HG stop walking. What could she say to her? She had seen him alive at the end..she hadn't stopped Marcus from injecting him. Would Claudia hate her for not saving Agent Jinks? She had witnessed how Claudia defended Agent Jinks each time Pete mentioned his involvement. She could tell that Claudia cared for him.

She stood frozen on the doorstep with the guard behind her and watched Myka's back walking in ahead of her. Pete actually called out, running to the sitting room to hug Leena and Claudia. HG just stood frozen. The Guard pushed her in to the room and she had to rein in her initial reaction. She wanted to kick him in the kneecap and bring her cuffed hands down across his head. Instead she took a deep breath and pictured Myka in her mind. She did this often when the Orb was in use. When Pete or Artie would say something Snarky or she was very frustrated that she couldn't touch anything. She would picture Myka's face as she held the gun between her gorgeous green eyes. It helped her with perspective and calmed her. She asked herself, "what would Myka want me to do…"

Myka however, didn't have such an image to calm her and when she turned to usher HG in to the sitting room, she saw the guard shove HG hard. Myka was to them in two quick strides, she brought the heel of her hand up under his nose snapping his head back. She followed with an elbow to his ribs and would have kicked him in the face as he doubled over, but HG put her cuffed hands over her neck and pulled her off balance as she yelled.

"Pete Help!"

Myka pushed forward as the guard reached for his gun. She brought up her boot to kick at his hand, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Try picking on someone your own size that isn't handcuffed you, fucking bully…" Myka yelled at him as her kick landed. Pete got between them and pushed the guard out on to the porch. He dashed over getting the gun from the potted plant and shoved it in his chest.

"No guns allowed in the B&B, so guard the door and stay out here. Trust me, man, we are all really emotional right now and you really don't want to see these women angry." Pete said right before he slammed the door and turned to Myka. Myka had stopped struggling forward when Pete got in front of her but HG still held her close. Her heart was racing, her blood pumping and it felt amazing to have Myka's body close to her again. There was no homicidal rope between them now. This wasn't a hug from Pete that startled her but touched her heart. Feeling the world again had been a new experience to her…feelings that had only been made even more new and weird by her time with the Janus Coin. Not many people had touched her at all since she was removed from Bronze. Feeling the world around her was precious and sometimes difficult. But touching Myka was something she craved to the very core of her being. She wanted this woman desperately and had since Myka tried to strangle her in the Coach's office all those months ago. As she was reveling in this feeling, Myka turned in her arms and looked at her with those sad green eyes.

"I'm sorry..I…he really shouldn't push you. I…just can't take anyone else touching you…us..any…of my.." she was rambling. Pete came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder and looking at HG.

"It's okay Mykes. We all feel bruised, battered and bullied. If I'd seen him push her, I'd slugged him too." HG smiled at his words and the wink he gave her. She actually saw Myka relax at his words and to her surprise, Myka leaned forward and put her head on HG's shoulder. For just a moment, HG and Pete got to hold Myka. She closed her eyes and turned her head to breathe in the scent of the silken hair beneath her nose. Myka always used Lavendar shampoo. HG loved that fragrance now because it evoked the memory of her face. She had always fought Pete for the shower after Myka had used it just so she could be surrounded by scent of Myka as she bathed. She opened her eyes to see Pete watching her. He seemed to see right through her and she fought the urge to look away and hide her feelings. She had to remind herself that for the first time since meeting Pete, she didn't have a hidden agenda. All she wanted was for everyone she cared about, especially this woman in her arms to be safe. He must have liked what he saw because he smiled.

"Let me get these off, so you can eat and take that shower." Myka startled in her arms and looked up, but to HG's delight, Myka didn't pull all the way away but instead pulled her body closer by her hips.

"Oh yes the handcuffs. I'm sorry I …" Myka seemed upset she hadn't removed them immediately.

HG leaned in to her, looking her in the eye "It is okay, I kinda like how you can't get away. I..actually got to hug you." she smiled as she said it and Myka mirrored it with a small blush. It was the first smile to reach her eyes since the locked room and their teasing about order of their names. Pete was trying to uncuff her hands as they were resting around Myka's neck when HG saw Claudia and Leena standing in the hall. HG tensed and then used her head to beckon Claudia over. Pete stopped fiddling with the keys as Claudia rushed over and was enveloped in a Myka/HG hug mixture. He put his hand on Myka's back and his other on Claudia's shoulder. Claudia whispered how she was so glad that HG was safe and whole and how Jinksy, whom HG assumed was Agent Jinks, was undercover and he didn't mean to scare her.

"I know…I figured it out before Sykes… Claudia, he…it was really quick, darling. He suffered very little and was very brave. " she wasn't sure this helped her at all. Claudia just nodded and set her jaw in a way that made HG turn her head. Myka must have seen something too because she pulled back from the hug and looked at Claudia with a puzzled expression. HG felt her wrists released from the cuffs and reluctantly brought her arms down . She noticed that Myka kept a hand on her hip. It rested there, almost possessively, so HG mimicked the placement, putting her hand on Myka's hip. They were all still standing close. Pete huggled Claudia from behind and broke the moment before HG or Myka could say anything to Claudia. They looked at each other though and HG could see the Myka thought the same thing. Claudia was up to something and it had to do with bringing Agent Jinks back.

"I have some vegetable soup, fresh bread and a salad on the table. Come, eat something, then we can all take turns at the shower. Helena is first. " Leena said, looking at Pete who started to protest but closed his mouth at the expression on Leena's face. Claudia said she wasn't hungry but Myka took her by the arm and mumbled something looking over at HG. She expected that Myka asked her to humor the Victorian agent and sit with them while poor ole HG got adjusted and ate. She didn't mind the tactics as she knew it was probably the only way to get Claudia to eat even a bite. They sat and each got a bowl of soup. She was famished and had to control herself a bit when eating. She had figured that Emily Lake had eaten breakfast two days ago and that was the last time her body received fuel. Everyone seemed to help, Leena gave her some hot tea, Claudia gave her a big bit of bread and Myka made her salad. She wasn't surprised when Myka put the salad together on her plate, exactly how she would have done for herself. No onions were placed on the plate, extra mushrooms and a light vinaigrette was used for dressing. Myka always paid close attention to those around her.

She quietly ate and watched them. They filled each other in on what happened while they were apart. Myka looked at her when Leena spoke about Marcus and the metronome. HG gave a slight nod to acknowledge that she understood. She couldn't blame Claudia. She knew would do anything to keep Myka alive or bring her back if she was gone. She just hoped the downside was something Claudia could handle.

They all grew quiet as she finished eating. It was Claudia that asked, "So do we know what the Regents are going to do with HG?" Myka looked up and put down her spoon. HG frowned at this as she had only taken a few bites of salad and soup.

"Artie told me he would defend her to the Regents and asked us to leave and take her here." This was news to HG. "We aren't sure what they will do." She didn't mention any of the possibilities as they are all aware the Bronzer is working and the Janus Coin was in the Warehouse.

"When did he do that?" She asked.

"While you were putting the Janus coin in the static bag and then in the "loo" as you call it." Pete answered as he started his third bowl of soup and broke off a piece of the second loaf of bread. She nodded in agreement and Myka smiled at her.

"If you are done HG, I um have some of your things in my room. I …uh was going to take them to goodwill. I'm sure you'd like to change out of those clothes. " Myka rose and she followed. They made their way up the stairs and towards Myka's room. Her room was across the hall and down one door. The way Myka didn't look at the room directly across from her made her think that maybe that was the room of Agent Jinks. She stopped at Myka's door and didn't go inside. She had never been in her room before. They would watch TV in Pete's room or play videos in Claudia's room. Myka's room seemed to be her private area and no one really went inside. She was curious but respectful and waited by the door.

"Come on in, I have the clothes here. " She opened her drawer and pulled out one of Helena's long shirts and a pair of black pants, not unlike the ones she now wore.

"Taking my clothes? " she teased as she walked in the warm room. HG wasn't surprised to see the books on the wall, by the bed, on the desk and all around. She was a bit surprised at the stuffed animal on her bed and the softer aspects. It was charming and most importantly the whole room felt warm and smelled like Myka. She took a deep breath. Myka seemed to blush at her words and to her surprise, she brought HG's shirt to her nose and inhaled it.

"After I saw you in the orb and returned, I went through the boxes Leena packed and took out a set of your clothing…a couple of shirts. They smelled like you. I…used them to sleep." She said quietly as she shyly looked up at in to HG's eyes.

"I would have given anything to be able to lean in and smell your hair when I was activated in the orb." Her voice sounded odd even to her. It was thick with emotion and she was scared. She was always scared when it came to sharing emotions and truths. Myka was always so insistent, always pushing her to try harder to share. Now though they both seem to be at a loss for words. HG looked in to her eyes and just got lost. She moved closer and took the shirt from her hands. They just looked at one another, those quiet comments saying more about their feelings than either have said in a long time.

Myka surprised her then by leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. HG actually moaned some at the small chaste kiss as Myka pulled back some to see if HG minded. It was all the encouragement she needed. She reached up then with both hands and pulled Myka's he head back to her and kissed her proper. She sucked at Myka's full lips, her tongue darted in between her lips, batting at teeth so she could gain access. Myka seemed to melt in to her kiss. HG pulled her close and marveled at the whimpering sweet noise Myka made. They pulled back and placed their foreheads together, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"I've …wanted to do that for the longest time." HG managed to say. Myka laughed and pulled her in to a tight hugging embrace.

She spoke in to Helena's hair saying, "Me too…I am just so glad you are solid, real and here in my arms." Myka seemed to be fighting tears so HG pulled back and turned to pick up the clothes. She gathered them and looked over at Myka.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" She was teasing as she said it but her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat as she spoke. Myka's face was even more flushed as she took HG's hand and started towards the bathroom. HG was amazed as Myka pulled them from the room and headed to the bathroom. Apparently they were going to bathe together and not talk first. This pleased HG immensely. If the Regents decided she go back in to the bronzer immediately, she would do so with something amazing to remember for the next century. She thought about that as they walked in to the bathroom and Myka locked the door, pulled out some towels from the pantry and turned on the shower. Perhaps it was the fact that she may be taken away soon that gave Myka the courage to act on her feelings. Maybe it was grief. Either way, Helena knew she would enjoy it with all of her heart. Myka started the shower and turned to help HG out of her jacket. She reached up to help and Myka shook her head.

"No let me. I want to see you, all of you…"HG swallowed and moved closer and allowed her to remove her clothing. She wanted to touch Myka but at the same time was afraid she'd scare her off. The room was starting to fill with steam yet HG shivered with anticipation. Myka's eyes were like hungry lions as she looked up her body.

"You are stunning."HG exhaled a bit hearing her voice. She never lacked confidence with lovers, but Myka was different. HG walked closer and pressed her body to Myka's as she pushed her jacket off her shoulders and started to undress the agent.

"Thank you darling…is always good to hear after a century in bronze." HG smiled as she said It and was rewarded with a sweet smile in return. Myka actually moaned as HG pressed her body to hers. She could at this moment take Myka on the floor of the bathroom. Yet she really did want to wash and the thought of running water over their bodies was very attractive. She did love modern bathing facilities.

"Your nipples are as hard as mine. I could take you right here." Myka said, it was so forward, so unlike Myka and so like her own thoughts that HG had to laugh. She turned and kissed Myka as she stepped into the hot water. Myka followed not breaking their kiss. They were under the water quickly and HG pulled back to ask if the water was okay. Myka must have liked it because she dropped her mouth to her neck and started to kiss there.

"Oh Myka, you feel amazing. Everything about you is amazing, wonderful, soft , sexy…" her voice trailed off as Myka found her left nipple and sucked it with a talented and eager mouth. She threw her head back and the water washed over her and down her arched body. Myka held her effortlessly and HG realized how strong her lover was. She had seen Myka knock a grown man flat in one move…but that is training. No Myka was strong, sturdy and it thrilled her. She was lost in the feeling of water and Myka. Myka managed to wash her body and kiss it…moving her hands all over but where HG needed her to touch. She started to whimper and moan..to press her sex against Myka's thigh and grind. That is what turned the tide for Myka. HG was turned around and impaled on two perfect fingers. She had no doubt that Myka had been with a woman before….or maybe she had read a book about how to make love to a woman. Somehow that idea was endearing while thinking of her doing this to another woman made HG feel something all together different in the pit of her stomach. Soon though the only feelings she could register in her being was the growing urgency to release her body, mind and open loving soul to ecstasy.

What sent her over was Myka pressing her body to the cool tile of the shower wall and saying in her ear " Please Helena come for me."

She did. She came apart and growled out her name as she did. Myka held her up..fingers never leaving as the water, still hot, rushed over their bodies. Myka was careful and after the spasms stopped she turned HG around and finished washing her body, careful of her swollen tender bits. HG felt a bit fuzzy as they got out of the shower and Myka helped her dress. She was exhausted and the punishment her body had endured over the last few days was taking effect. Her eyelids were growing heavy.

"Myka..I didn't..I mean, perhaps we can retire to your room…" HG started to say as she moved closer to Myka and kissed her right below her ear lobe. Myka shivered with delight as she finished putting on her robe.

"I got everything I could ever need…I came with you." She said with a blush.

"Yes but I can make that oh so much more than you could ever need…" HG's voice was deeper and full of promise. Myka kissed her softly and pressed her forehead to her lover's after she pulled out of the kiss.

"You are exhausted and I really..more than anything just want to fall to sleep and wake up with you." Myka whispered this so low it took HG a moment to figure out the simple statement. Of course, just one night with no one taking either of them away…one night where she wasn't on the run trying to hurt them or in an orb…just one night.

But she couldn't even give her that. "Myka, I doubt…" her voice was gentle as she began.

"I know..I know they will be here soon. Let's go hide in my room until we hear them." Myka seemed to be fighting tears and HG felt a sadness fall over her body. She just didn't want to make this woman cry anymore. She simply wanted to make her smile and for her past mistakes to stop hurting this amazing, precious, strong and vibrant woman. They were standing in the hall when they heard Mrs. Fredrick's voice.

"Agent Wells, you need to come with me." HG closed her eyes and Myka gasped as she turned around to see Irene standing there.

"Please…please don't bronze her." Myka whispered this as she moved her body protectively in front of her. HG noticed how her hair still dripped and was her natural curly mane as it air dried slowly. She reached out and put both of her hands around Myka's stomach and hugged her. Somehow, Myka knew that her biggest fear would be to return to the Bronzer and suffer another decent in to madness. Perhaps it would even be worse now because thanks to Myka, she remembered what it is like to feel love on your skin.

"Hush now, don't you fret." She was all she said as she moved around Myka. She wasn't going to say goodbye. They never say goodbye. No, she and Myka meet at gunpoint and never say good bye. Now, she couldn't stand to see what those words would do to Myka's eyes.

"I am taking her to see the Regents, Agent Bering. They will decide her fate. Her actions and the words of Agent Neilson will be considered by the Regents. The car is waiting downstairs and I will not allow them to cuff or push her, Agent Bering." HG looked back at Myka to give her a smile. She saw the woman stand straight and nod her head towards Mrs. Fredrick but her eyes seemed to drink in HG's form. Those hungry eyes made her body feel flush with just one glance. Neither seemed to notice Mrs. Fredrick had pulled one of her vanishing acts.

She didn't make any promises, she just put her hand over her heart. "I take you with me. I feel you. Don't worry." She said that and turned walking down the stairs. HG didn't look back because she was afraid she'd have to be forced in to the car if she stayed any longer with Myka. She waved to Claudia and Leena as they cleared the table. No one spoke as she passed by and out the door behind Mrs. Fredrick. Pete was outside with the guards and chauffeur. He patted one guy on the shoulder and the guard ducked quickly in the car. It was Pete that opened their car door.

"Mrs. Fredrick….always nice to see you…please remember She saved Myka's life and without her they may have never figured out how to defuse the bomb. " Mrs. Fredrick merely nodded and slid inside as Pete turned to HG.

"Thank you Pete, for the hug earlier and for putting in a good word for me. Um..please be there for Myka…." Her voice trailed off some as she looked back at the B&B and saw all of her family standing in the doorway with Myka in the middle. It was a heartwarming sight and one she would treasure for years in her mind, if they decided to bronze her again.

"Always." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and said goodbye. She smiled at the gesture and ducked in to the car before his boyish charm could cause her to cry. She sat comfortably beside Mrs. Fredrick. She trusted her and perhaps that is why her hands started to shake. She couldn't get Myka's face from her mind…that look of sorrow and panic that shouldn't have to be on the face of a lover, right after they made love for the first time. It was all a bit too much.

"Do not worry. Mr. Kosan and I feel they will be lenient. Artie really stood up for you and said he completely believed you would give your life for the Warehouse. We are inclined to agree but the final decision is up to the entire Regent board." HG was processing this when Mrs. Fredrick reached out and held her shaking left hand. HG sighed a bit and clutched her hand, using her as an anchor.

Artie stood up for her. Mrs. Fredrick is inclined to agree AND has a white streak in her hair that wasn't there before. HG had a feeling she needed to talk to Mrs. Fredrick about her suspicions that Artie had traveled through time and a long car ride might just be the perfect opportunity to do so.

The End


End file.
